Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 September 2015
03:26 I-I'm j-just d-doing m-my j-job 03:27 * The Marionette1 Blushes a bit beneath her mask 03:27 H-Hey, that's my line...! well...we can be good friends, hehe~ 03:27 Dammit the only person who is not RPing and is not Away leaves. 03:27 Whet 03:28 U-Uuh... 03:28 Hello Hux. 03:28 Oh the rp is still going on? 03:29 * Avvhovhk gently grabs Marionette's hand 03:29 Hello Gfor. 03:29 ..? 03:29 lol people think the Admins on the main Wiki are disrespectful 03:30 They are nothing of the sort. 03:30 Well...I need to leave right now so....remember about that and...bye~ 03:30 * Avvhovhk kisses Marionette's hand 03:30 W-Wha?.. 03:30 0o0 03:30 Hux, kiddies think that if they are being disciplined, they are being harassed 03:30 It's fucking stupid 03:31 It's not just kids 03:31 * The Marionette1 Slowly hides in her box again, confused 03:31 There are highschoolers that even think this. 03:31 Hey can we not talk like that behind people's back like that 03:31 Who, me? 03:31 We are not being specific 03:32 It's a generalized statement. 03:32 No gereral 03:32 *general 03:32 I was not aware of that. 03:32 Not you Hux 03:32 i wish i just had steam money... 03:32 or just a credit card. 03:33 and idk if i should refund gmod or not :/ 03:33 ...oh yeah i cant. cus i have more than 2 hours on it. 03:33 Meh. 03:34 bull shet. 03:35 Hi all 03:35 Hi Nick. 03:35 Hello Nick. 03:35 I murdered chat, just like you told me to. You did tell me to murder chat, right? 03:36 I have so much anger built up right now. I need to find a healthy way to dispose of it. 03:36 Scream at me all you want, Hux. Not like I'll take offense to anything 03:36 * The Marionette1 Peeks out of her music box 03:36 Eh that's not very healthy. 03:37 It's just about people not being accepting and people being disrespectful, just a little baby fit from me. 03:37 Oh no. 03:38 The Wiki history 03:38 * TheZombeh throws away the Smilkshake 03:38 I'm reading old threads 03:40 These are hilarious 03:41 Okay, well, I'm gonna go read comics. Please ping me if you would like to have a conversation : ) 03:42 What kind of comics ;) 03:45 Hux 03:45 Hey 03:45 Hm? 03:45 Oh, hey. How are you? 03:45 I am good and u 03:45 And yes, Zombeh, those kinds of comics ; ) 03:45 I know what type lol 03:46 Bow chika bow wow 03:47 Lenny pls. 03:47 Shit.. I got school tomorrow. After this song. I gtg. 03:48 * The Marionette1 Waves goodbye to Samantha, shyly 03:48 B-Bye 03:48 Bye Marionette. 03:50 Wow. 03:50 hi 03:50 Hey there. 03:50 How're you? 03:50 Gud 03:50 Ossim possim. 03:50 * The Marionette1 Waves to Arkaine and Hiyo, shyly 03:50 H-Hello 03:51 * ArkaineDestiny waves back to The Marionette1. 03:51 Hey there, darl. How're you? 03:51 I'm seeing avatars that I recognize and that I really should not recognize. 03:51 Time to add Mike to the pings again. 03:51 F-Fine I-I g-guess, y-you?.. 03:52 Mike, no. 03:52 Bad. 03:52 I'm pretty good, Marionette, just finishing up some story-writing. 03:52 Story-typing, more accurately. 03:52 Ark, PM. 03:53 I-I h-hope I-I c-can r-read i-it 03:53 Well, it'll only be good if you're interested in MLP. Other than that, I'll give you the link once I upload it. 03:54 O-Okay 03:56 Ugh, I hate so much. 03:56 I wish people knew I was a good person. It's really bothersome when people think I am bad. 03:56 I-I t-think you're a-a g-g-g-good p-person 03:56 Dat stutter tho. 03:57 Has anyone seen Ryan? 03:57 AnonymousRyan? 03:57 N-No... 03:57 Ryan jumped ship, as I heard. 03:57 But maybe I heard wrong. 03:58 Okay. 03:58 * Cynical Cambria is here 03:59 * ArkaineDestiny sighs in resignation and cries in the corner. 03:59 k 03:59 Hi Sukie. 03:59 Hi 04:00 How are you? 04:01 im o k 04:06 And, hello. 04:07 * The Marionette1 Wakes up, then peeks out of box 04:08 Mario 04:08 You got a thing for the doctor? 04:08 N-No 04:09 k 04:09 * Hiyo92 smiles 04:09 B-But I-I do f-for s-someone e-else.. 04:09 * The Marionette1 Hides in her music box 04:09 I feel like I should wash my mouth out with soap.... 04:09 After saying that. 04:10 Excuse me I have to eat a bar of soap. 04:10 .... 04:10 Time-Lord rule one: No romance while travelling. 04:10 traveling* 04:10 * The Marionette1 Peeks out of her box 04:11 D-Doctor please, I seen your episode 04:11 Episodes* 04:13 So Mario who do have feeling for then? 04:13 Thank you. 04:13 S-S-S-S-Someone 04:13 Tell me in pm 04:13 S-Sorry its a secret 04:13 Hiyo, you are VERY nosy. 04:13 Yes 04:13 Why? 04:14 * Hiyo92 's nose is very big 04:14 Marionette, you don't have to tell her. If it's very personal then refuse to tell her. 04:14 Yep 04:14 * Hiyo92 sips a cup of water 04:15 I-I know t-that, D-Doctor 04:15 mmh nothing like a good bar of soap 04:15 You want one Mario? 04:15 I have peach scented. 04:16 N-No thank y-you 04:16 Alright 04:16 * Hiyo92 eats more soap 04:17 This doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would... 04:17 Ewww 04:17 Eating soap 04:17 ? 04:17 Smells nice but when you taste it, bleurgh 04:17 Hey I could be eating toilet paper. 04:17 People actually do that I think... 04:17 Ewwww 04:17 Wut 04:18 the toilet paper thing I mean I don't know about soap though... 04:18 I should google it 04:19 Apparently eating soap is a thing also. 04:19 * The Marionette1 Hides in her music box, scared of Hiyo 04:20 Why are you scared? It's just mean my digestive system is going to be very clean now, 04:20 *. 04:20 *means 04:20 Fuck I should get sleep. 04:20 But no 04:20 I'm gonna stay awake 04:20 and be an idiot 04:21 H-Hiyo, just go t-to s-sleep 04:21 * Kururu Gunso stretches 04:22 no 04:22 * The Marionette1 Looks at Kururu 04:23 Yes Marionette? 04:23 * The Doctor - Twelfth leans over the Console of his Tardis 04:24 * The Marionette1 Pokes everyone 04:24 * The Doctor - Twelfth sighs 04:24 GTG 04:24 Awww bye Doc 04:25 *marionette's finger pases through me* o3o 04:25 ..? 04:26 Kurururururu 04:26 Yes Hiyo? 04:26 hi 04:26 are you new? 04:26 Kururururururu? 04:32 Mario? 04:32 I'm gonna check my singing monsters one last time and go to sleep see you guys later. 04:35 Y-Yes? 04:35 * Kururu Gunso pets Mario's head 04:36 ..? 04:37 *walks away* 04:37 * The Marionette1 Follows Kururu 04:37 * Kururu Gunso looks at Marionette 04:37 Yes? 04:38 W-Why d-did y-you p-p-pet me?.. 04:39 Jesus fucking god, I'm feeling uneasy. 04:39 Why did I decide to watch spooky shit at 1 AM. 04:42 Hm....Why not 04:42 /me shrugs 04:42 * Kururu Gunso shrugs 04:42 * The Marionette1 Is confused now 04:44 Gentlepeeps. 04:44 * Kururu Gunso smiles 04:44 ..? 04:44 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 04:45 Best not to question 04:55 * Scaryreader12 revives chat 04:55 * Scaryreader12 hugs Marionette 04:58 mario? 05:02 Died 05:03 Yeeep 05:03 * The Marionette1 Wakes up being hugged 05:03 ...? 05:03 Its so late why cant I sleep >…< 05:04 I-I d-don't know 05:17 Everyone 05:19 ? 05:20 gtg 05:20 bye Synth 05:21 Hux what is your fav Nuclear Throne Character 05:22 not sure 05:22 Ah ok 05:22 Your in Highschool if I am correct 05:22 so am I lol 05:23 What are you doing Hux? 05:23 I was reading comics 05:24 Ah ok 05:24 You don't act like a normal 16 year old Hux 05:24 Your quiet mature to me 05:25 o/ 05:25 gUESS WHO SNEAKED ON THE LAPTOP 05:25 I DID I DID 05:25 Were you reading that type of comic Hux 05:25 hm hm 05:25 Too inappropriate for chat 05:25 I knew it 05:26 Yeah probably best not to mention it 05:26 Also to those who wonder why I'm here though Lewis did a leaving post for me 05:26 Hux did you hear Billy is now a wiki star 05:26 is because i shall sneek like a baws. 05:26 Yes, I did. 05:26 Pretty rad 05:27 What is that cat doing 05:28 idk 05:29 It looks scared 05:29 and uncomfortable 05:30 Sigh Demon girls as avatars lol 05:32 I need more 05:32 of those Mashiro avatars 05:33 Sometimes I think I'm a good person, sometimes I think I'm awful. I'm not sure what I am. Maybe it's up to interpretation of the individual. 05:33 Your mind seems to have different opinions of yourself 05:34 I'm scared to go to school ;n; 05:35 On one hand I try my best to help people, on the other I'm a very sinful person. 05:35 Your not that sinful 05:36 Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Wrath, Lust, you name it. 05:36 Yeah I loath myself too sometimes 05:36 Iwannacry 05:36 ;3; 05:37 I have bad views of myself and lots of people keep telling me that I am a awesome person 05:37 Welp. 05:37 and it sometimes makes me confused 05:37 Gotta go eat dat rice. 05:38 Aight 05:38 I remember a youtuber called Ultra Yayap 05:38 that guy was very funny lol 05:38 * Scaryreader12 hugs Mangly 05:38 * Manglytyg hugs scary 05:38 and kind of dirty tbh 05:39 I'm scared about the teacher. 05:39 * Scaryreader12 acts cute 05:39 I have a new primary one. 05:39 ;nn; 05:39 * Scaryreader12 holds Aki 05:39 Hux have you heard of that youtuber 05:39 Yes 05:39 * Aki~lucky is held 05:39 * Scaryreader12 "Everything will be alright,Aki." 05:39 o3o 05:39 nO IT WILL NOT. 05:39 Yes I know that is you btw 05:39 :P 05:40 I heard she's violent as fuck 05:40 and I 05:40 * Scaryreader12 whimpers from being yelled at 05:40 am scared 05:40 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 05:40 * Aki~lucky crie too 05:40 Everything will be ok buds 05:40 I blame hux for the bud 05:40 Well there's a change in this computer confiscation thing 05:40 * Scaryreader12 hops to Mangly ;-; 05:40 cute bunny 05:40 I can stay on it 2 hours every Saturday 05:41 You should see highschool 05:41 Nah. 05:41 It is kind of worse 05:41 I see it from my sister's POV. 05:41 and better at the same time :P 05:41 She's super luckyyy. 05:41 She finishes 20 days behind me. 05:42 * Scaryreader12 holds Mangly ;-; 07:22 .... 07:31 c; 07:34 Lesstalk 07:35 EH 07:35 EHEHEH 07:41 Wow, it's really thinning out the herd now. 07:49 Hhhh 07:54 Nao baiz. 07:55 Seeyaonem2extrahours 08:06 <^> 08:24 Dang 08:26 What is it 08:26 oh right ded chat 08:26 Anyway I am drawing this atm https://gyazo.com/37df9db6018030a2c3a82b888e82f7cc 08:28 Hi Mangly! *hugs him* 08:28 * Manglytyg hugs back 08:28 Hey Pink 08:30 Just got home from school. Now I have to catch up all the schoolwork I missed. 08:30 Ah good luck bud 08:31 Thanks! :[[]]D 08:32 No problem 08:33 Anytime 08:34 * Manglytyg gives pink a sweet 08:35 *sighs* 08:36 What is wrong 08:37 Mom forgot her phone. 08:37 ●_● 08:37 wow 08:38 Sigh 08:38 why is everyone sighing 08:39 Because I don't fucking know when she's coming. 08:39 Possibly due to the fact we are so few here 08:39 Yeah 08:39 sigh 08:39 And I'll probably be late at the ceremony. 08:39 Like did something happen earlier? .[[]]_. 08:40 That's why I'm sighing. 08:40 I am sighing toolol 08:40 Mom promised she'll come. 08:40 What is the ceremony for Aki? 08:40 SIGH. 08:40 Wb Mighty 08:40 Start of school year. 08:41 When is she coming? ;n; 08:41 Thanks bud 08:41 ? 08:41 o/ 08:41 * Aki~lucky crie. 08:41 Teh you hopping 08:41 Yes 08:42 How did you find me 08:42 Thought you'd be here XD 08:42 Ha 08:42 maube 08:42 I'M GONNA BE LATE IF SHE DOESN'T COME. 08:43 Nice to know Aki 08:43 THANKS. 08:43 Hehe. 08:43 Maybe you should do better with you tongue XD 08:43 your* 08:44 I'm fucking pissed, okay!? 08:44 You sound pisses 08:44 *pissed 08:44 O.O well fuck 08:45 I'm probably gonna be super late dUE TO THE FACT THAT I CAN'T INTERACT WITH MOM. 08:45 Dang.. 08:45 Heh 08:45 dang 08:45 Late for what? 08:45 CEREMONY. 08:46 What type of ceremony? 08:46 School year. 08:46 Seriously though 08:46 Out of all the wikia chats. 08:46 <.< really? 08:46 Why did you choose this one to find me? 08:46 *eyeroll* 08:47 Sigh. 08:47 This new teacher is probably gonna be pissed 08:47 I don't know, I have like 5 open but I thought this was the most likely. 08:48 You're teacher can get the fuck over it, it's not like you control everything. 08:48 Hmm... 08:52 4:52 PM 08:52 It's AM for me 08:52 1:51 AM 08:54 Ah ok 08:58 AFK mode off 08:58 I see 08:59 Who would like a simple roleplay? 08:59 I would 08:59 Me 08:59 Hmm. 09:00 Well good thing I am here 09:00 I like to watch. 09:00 Alright 09:00 He likes to watch and fap 09:00 Aight 09:01 Basically the setting will be in a forest 09:01 Ah a forest 09:01 Any character and actions performed are fine as long as its not something that nukes the roleplay 09:02 Yes like what Ghetsis does 09:02 Dear gosh 09:02 I am the tree. 09:02 I will still play like a Kistune spirit woman 09:02 I will play a fox spirit man 09:03 *like 09:03 I'm always the tree 09:03 Yes you are 09:03 * Pinkgirl234 roams around in a lake area 09:03 * Manglytyg jumps in the lake 09:03 * Dragon Heaven hides behind leaves 09:04 * Manglytyg swims in the lake for fish 09:04 I dont like being the tree anymore, I wanna swim too :( 09:04 * TehGreatMightyPoo cuts down the tree 09:05 * TehGreatMightyPoo places tree in water 09:05 // uh 09:05 * Dragon Heaven morphs into a neko 09:05 There ::D 09:05 // ok 09:05 * Manglytyg puts fish in mouth 09:05 Meow O.O 09:06 * Pinkgirl234 turns into a fox with nine tails and scampers around the woods 09:06 * Manglytyg turns into a fox 09:06 * Manglytyg swims out the water with the fish 09:06 //Did you know that a kitsune with nine tails makes a wise kitsune spirit? 09:06 // a nice 09:06 * Dragon Heaven wades out into the water 09:06 *ah 09:06 * Manglytyg spots something in the water 09:07 Who are you? 09:07 O.O I am no one 09:07 You look like someone to me 09:08 * Pinkgirl234 runs around and accidentally runs into another fox 09:08 * Dragon Heaven swims to a rock and sits on the rock 09:08 Ouch! 09:08 No, sily that's my name. 09:09 * Manglytyg looks at the nine tailed fox angrily 09:09 What are you doing 09:09 Wha-I apologize dear sir 09:09 Oh it's fine 09:09 You have nine tails 09:10 I was merely running when I run into you. But believe me when I say: I mean no harm. 09:10 Ah ok 09:10 My name is marcus fox 09:10 what is yours 09:10 I am Pinku 09:10 Ah pleasure to meet you 09:11 * Dragon Heaven fluffs tail up and curls up on the rock 09:11 It's nice to meet you too! 09:11 * Manglytyg hands pinku and I am no one a fis 09:11 *fish 09:11 * Dragon Heaven licks the fish and nibbles on it abit 09:12 * Manglytyg noms another fish and sits with I am no one 09:12 Despite the fact I do know you are also one of us kitsune spirits, but I sometimes can't keep track of a population of us in thousands. XD 09:12 That would be correct 09:12 * Pinkgirl234 takes bites on the fish 09:13 * Manglytyg sits with I am no one 09:13 So what are you doing in this place? 09:13 I am just wandering in the woods randomly 09:14 Looking for fish to eat 09:15 If I were to be asked that same question, I am only venturing around. 09:15 Ah ok 09:15 Mangly my name is actually Jaysee *eats the rest of the fish* 09:16 Ah ok 09:16 You enjoy your fish 09:16 Everyone just calls me no one though 09:16 Ah I see now 09:17 * Dragon Heaven curls up again and falls asleep purring 09:17 * Manglytyg cuddles jaysee and sleeps 09:17 * Pinkgirl234 watches the sky of its clouds 09:18 * Dragon Heaven opens eyes really wide and stares at Mangly 09:18 O.O what are you doing? 09:18 Idk 09:18 sleeping 09:19 * Manglytyg sleeps next to jaysee instead 09:19 * Dragon Heaven scratches her ear and sits up pawing at Mangly's face 09:20 * Dragon Heaven looks around 09:21 O.O 09:21 what is wrong 09:21 * Dragon Heaven licks paws 09:21 yo hux bud 09:21 // hey huxley 09:21 O.O I was gonna take a bath but I can't while you're watching 09:21 Huxy-Bot! 09:22 Oh ok I wont look 09:22 * Pinkgirl234 hugs him 09:22 * Manglytyg hugs hux too 09:22 Hiya 09:22 @Dragon Don't worry. I won't peak on you taking a bath. 09:22 * Dragon Heaven starts licking paws again 09:22 * Manglytyg licks jaysee paws 09:23 O.O I can bath myself 09:23 Ah alright 09:23 * Dragon Heaven licks the rest of her fur 09:24 * Manglytyg licks fur too 09:24 * Dragon Heaven swims over to the waterfall 09:24 * Manglytyg swims in the water 09:24 Marcus, the reason I have been sent here is because the High Spirits have sent us to do an important mission. 09:24 Mission? O.O 09:24 Oh what is the mission 09:25 They asked us to guard this forest for a span of a week or even two 09:25 oh ok 09:25 Apparently there has been issues of illegal hunting here and we are asked to stop the illegal activities before the forest falls into destruction. 09:25 the forest will be protected 09:26 * Dragon Heaven hides in a spot behind the waterfall 09:27 o/ 09:27 Hiya Green 09:27 We shall protect it at all costs. 09:27 * Manglytyg shows eight more tails 09:27 o/ 09:27 //Hey Green Creeper! 09:27 // hai 09:28 // yo gc 09:28 * Dragon Heaven nudges the neko babies 09:28 // just found something 09:28 // hi 09:28 @Dragon //Wait who are the neko babies? 09:28 // http://www.scottgames.com/thankyou.jpg 09:29 My kittens. You know what a neko is right? 09:29 // just wondering where did the cute chica , BB and Golden freddy went there 09:29 I have nine tails too 09:29 @Dragon //Yah 09:29 > reads "Tails" as "tales" 09:29 Mk 09:30 @Mangly/Marcus Then you are one of us wise ones 09:30 * Manglytyg picks up a kitten 09:30 // Yes 09:30 * Dragon Heaven hisses at Mangly 09:30 * Manglytyg gives it back 09:31 * Dragon Heaven takes it gently and lies it down and stands in front of them protectively 09:31 I am a wise one 09:31 * Dragon Heaven growls softly 09:31 Do not touch my babies 09:31 Sorry 09:31 I'm chat hopping atm 09:32 alright 09:32 @Mangly/Marcus Do you think we can first visit the other lake in the forest? 09:33 Yes I think we can 09:33 * Dragon Heaven dives into the lake 09:33 Alright then 09:33 * Green Creeper eats a cake 09:33 * Manglytyg wags all of his nine tails 09:33 * Pinkgirl234 transforms into her other animal form and heads for the other lake 09:33 * Dragon Heaven swims out to catch some fish for the babies 09:33 * Manglytyg transforms to and follows pink to the other lake 09:34 * Green Creeper afks because he is watching a ytp then snow white withouth make-up (WTF XD) 09:34 * Dragon Heaven feeds the babies and follows Mangly and sits at the edge of the other lake 09:35 This lake is beautiful 09:35 Yes it is 09:35 There are more fish here and I believe people usually go here to gather water. 09:36 * Dragon Heaven licks the water at the edge of the lake 09:36 Yes you are correct 09:37 * Dragon Heaven lays down at the waters edge 09:37 * Pinkgirl234 hears a strangled cry from a far distance 09:37 What was that 09:38 Its coming from the west 09:38 * Pinkgirl234 runs to find out what it is 09:38 * Manglytyg follows Pink 09:38 * Dragon Heaven waddles after Pink 09:39 * Pinkgirl234 sees a baby deer trapped in a net trap 09:39 Poor thing 09:39 //Wait can deer sometimes make sounds? 09:39 //I think so 09:39 // Maybe 09:39 Yes they can make distressed sounds 09:41 //Mangly care to perform the action of freeing the deer? 09:41 //Sure 09:41 //I think the baby name would be "fawn". 09:41 * Manglytyg frees the deer from the trap 09:41 That's very kind of you Marcus 09:42 * Pinkgirl234 asks the fawn who did this to him 09:42 * Dragon Heaven waddles back to the first lake 09:42 I am always glad to help 09:43 Fawn: Some human. I think he was wearing a hat. 09:43 * Manglytyg looks at the wounds on fawn 09:43 //Aaand I'd like to say kitsune spirits can communicate with animals because logic 09:43 Human wearing a hat? Well that just gave us a clue that a hunter was here. 09:44 // Ah nice 09:44 // "Let us use our "sins" , and welcome "Saytan" 09:44 It has lots of wounds on it 09:44 * Green Creeper walks away 11:13 GET IT OFF ME! 11:14 * Scaryreader12 is a female bunny,frowns and rolls away ;-; 11:14 * Sonya The Puppet is scared 11:14 Hooooly shit, less people 'ere. 11:15 * Scaryreader12 cries 11:15 Do not let your child touch me or my children 11:15 * Scaryreader12 "But I love kittens.." ;-; 11:16 K 11:16 http://tse3.explicit.bing.net/th?id=OIP.Ma66ea2d7a7fc30519e6a00cf272b74eao0&pid=1.1 11:16 I love this XD 11:17 Oh god that's what Snow White looks like without all that makeup!!!! 11:18 Hi SOnya! o/ 11:18 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov8mAjlDhd8 11:18 * Sonya The Puppet decides to turn into a cat 11:19 * Scaryreader12 is scared from looking at Snow White with no makeup picture ;-; 11:19 * Scaryreader12 crawls to Sonya 11:19 ( le Puppet cat http://i.imgur.com/LwqfiOk.jpg ) 11:20 * Scaryreader12 hugs le cat tail o3o 11:20 * Sonya The Puppet was sleeping and wakes up 11:21 * Scaryreader12 looks at Sonya and hugs Sonya o3o 11:21 * Sonya The Puppet hugs back 11:22 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 11:22 Asgdaf, where is King? 11:22 * Scaryreader12 lays on the ground 11:22 * Sonya The Puppet pokes at Scary 11:22 // or paws 11:23 * Scaryreader12 paws back o3o 11:23 (Eh 1%, I can do this) 11:23 Just got back from dinner 11:23 (Charge your iPhone,iPad or tablet before it dies XD) 11:24 Pinkgirl? 11:24 Yah? 11:25 Welcome back 11:26 Hi Spooky/Samantha! 11:26 Hello Pink Girl. 11:26 What time do you eat dinner? (thinking) 11:27 I usually eat dinner at 7 or 8 11:27 In the morning? O.o 11:27 When there is 14 people on chat it gets dead. When it's 5.. it doesn't. Odd. 11:27 Yep 11:28 Nope. In the evening. 11:28 * Scaryreader12 hugs Samantha 11:28 Oh o3o 11:28 Hi Scary. 11:28 Hi o3o 11:29 * Scaryreader12 acts adorable 11:30 D 11:30 Wtf is happening to my : Key. 11:30 What Specimen number was that while lady in Spookys House of Jumpscares? 11:30 * white 11:32 I think Specimen 4. 11:32 http://tse3.explicit.bing.net/th?id=OIP.Ma66ea2d7a7fc30519e6a00cf272b74eao0&pid=1.1 11:33 test 11:33 hey 11:38 o/ 11:40 test 11:41 Double test 11:41 Test-icles 11:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcJFdCmN98s 11:42 IMAGINE AN ASS DRINKING DASANI. 11:43 Jillips pls 11:43 Pootis pls. 11:43 Jillips is here love him 11:43 Imagine that every uppercase i letter is lowercase L letter. 11:43 Mangly that's a CC joke pls. 11:43 Pootis. 11:44 What have you created. 11:44 Oh ok :P 11:44 Everything, son. 11:44 For a better world. 11:44 * Pinkgirl234 side hugs Jillips 11:44 Hey Bacon-man! :[[]]D 11:44 * Jillips Entertainment is hugged 11:44 * Scaryreader12 hugs Mangly 11:45 Sahry. I'm trying to get these new earbuds out. 11:45 * Manglytyg hugs back 11:45 But, Jillips does not accept nor approve hugs. 11:45 Except from Jaz 11:45 Oh my gosh 11:45 hE'S THE BACONATOR! 11:45 Is hugged, Pootis. 11:45 It's hard to do F sharp minor in guitar! 11:45 Is hugged. 11:45 Ah it seems not :P 11:45 * Scaryreader12 hugs all of the kittens 11:45 * Scaryreader12 o3o 11:45 Son, you dissappointed me. 11:46 Hmmmmmmm 11:46 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer checks if he spelled 'sissappointed' right 11:46 Wat. 11:46 I am nobody's son. 11:46 Lol 11:46 XD 11:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMtZfW2z9dw 11:46 *disappointed 11:46 Lot of people isn't here today 11:46 Yep 11:46 My lungs hurt... 11:46 I wonder 11:46 Then again a lot of people got school and stuff like that 11:47 Hmmmmmm Pink did you heard about the Bee attack? 11:47 No. Why? 11:48 Nothing nothing 11:49 Yup. 11:49 It's all right here at your fingertits. 11:50 Finger what m8? 11:50 * Scaryreader12 laughs at the word fingertits XD 11:50 Fingertits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7WtkdLQ6PM 11:51 Laptits? 11:51 funny 11:51 That one's old. 11:51 Only fingertits. 11:52 Well, in other news. 11:52 My boss is a Wikia Star. 11:52 * Scaryreader12 o3o 11:52 Yip Billy is A wikia star 11:52 which is cool 11:53 Took her long enough. 11:53 It's not something easily earned 11:53 Lupustiticles 11:53 'Course it's not. 11:54 o/ 11:54 I was hoping she'd be a Wikia Star since day one. 11:54 Jilly Bean. 11:55 sJJJ 11:56 I thought she would be one 11:56 o3o 11:56 I was the first to congratualte her on her wall 11:56 :[[]]3 11:56 I was the second 11:56 first on spookys wiki :P 11:56 were I congradulated her 11:56 Gais pls. 11:57 I congratulated her first. 11:57 On Skoop. 11:57 * Scaryreader12 hugs Pink 11:57 [[]]c: 11:57 Pls 11:57 Jillips pls 11:57 Who's amazing? 11:57 I'm amazing. 11:57 Go Jillips! Go Jillips! Go Jillips! 11:57 We all love her as friends and that's what matters! X3 11:57 I congratulated 'er two... weeks ago? 11:57 * Pinkgirl234 slowly claps for Jillips 11:58 What? 11:58 Your ego got you again m8 :P 11:58 I am so not clapping for jillips 11:58 cause I am used to his ego 11:58 * Scaryreader12 eats cake 11:59 Why does that making you not to clap? 11:59 Cause I am used to it :P 11:59 11:59 In fact, who isn't used to his ego lol 11:59 * Scaryreader12 sleeps 11:59 cause I mock him on his ego 11:59 XD 12:00 If he is the Overlord of Bacon 12:00 heck I'm the Queen of Magic! >:) 12:00 I don't 12:01 I think I need to have my guitar tuned tomorrow 12:01 Some of the notes sound weird or something 12:02 * Scaryreader12 eats KFC 12:04 * Scaryreader12 ewe 12:06 hehe 12:06 Hue ewe 12:06 hux hey 12:07 Wb 2015 09 14